Marauders actually,noCluWat 2 call, soTemporyTtl
by TaraDolly
Summary: none yet but hope u enjoy it
1. many meetings

A/N: This is our first fanfic, so please please please review and give us feedback, thanx! byez  
  
Disclaimer: to the best of my knowledge, we own our own characters, and JK Rowling owns everything but the plot. I might have read the names somewhere though, so plz excuse me if their yours, I loved some names but cant remember authors names, so if its yours, it belongs to you.  
  
Mom, hurry up! Its only Kings Cross, you dont have to dress up!"called James.  
  
"James! Thats no way to talk to a lady!"mocked his best friend, Sirius Black,"you take as long as you want Mrs. P. And might I add you're looking lovely today."  
  
"Why thank you, thats so sweet!"blushed Mrs. Potter,"James, why can't you be more like Sirius?"  
  
"Because I'd rather not flirt with other peoples mothers," muttered James under his breath.  
  
Sirius glared.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross Station was uneventful if you ignored three dungbombs, five games of exploding snaps, and one escaped owl.  
  
At Kings Cross,once they were on platform 9 3/4, James' parents pulled him into a huge hug and smothered him with kisses. James was finally able to pull away, completely embaressed.  
  
Sirius shook the Potters' hands and thanked them for letting him stay over the summer.  
  
"No problem, we enjoyed it. James, why can't you be more like Sirius?"asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Because I'd rather not be a childish git."  
  
Sirius stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Don't forget to wear clean underwear!" called Mrs. Potter as they boarded the train.  
  
James was used to being asked why he couldn't be more like his best friend and but he didn't let that affect their friendship. They knew each other so well they could be considered brothers. In fact they even looked alike. James was average height, had untidy black hair, innocent hazel eyes, and wore glasses. Sirius was slightly taller and broader, had smooth black hair, and charming blue eyes.  
  
Lily Evans was confused. The train ticket said Platform nine and three- quarters. She had asked a guard, and he had walked away muttering about time wasters. She was about to give up and go call her parents just when she noticed a boy and his parents walk by. There was nothing unusual about that, but the boy was rolling a trolley loaded with a trunk and an owl.  
  
"Excuse me,"she said politely,"are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you which station the Hogwarts Express is leaving from? Theres a mistake on my ticket, it says nine and three-quarters."  
  
"Oh, you must be a muggleborn'"said the mother,"no, theres no mistake. You see the station is hidden so that muggles won't see it. All you have to do run straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Watch Remus."  
  
The boy ran at the barrier and disappeared just as she thought he'd hit it.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"No problem dear."  
  
James and Sirius walked into an almost empty compartment.  
  
"Hello! Mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full,"James asked the single occupant.  
  
The sandy haired, gray eyed, tired looking boy shook his head.  
  
"Thanks, I'm James by the way."  
  
"Sirius Black at your service!"  
  
"Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you."  
  
Just then the compartment door opened and a girl with flaming red hair walked in followed by a small chubby boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes.  
  
"Has anybody seen a toad, Peters lost one," she said in a bossy voice.  
  
"Sorry, no toads here."  
  
"Ok. Well let me know if you see one, my names Lily,"and they left the compartment.  
  
A moment later they heard someone scream"Leave me alone!"  
  
They rushed out and saw Lily cornered by a girl and three boys, and another girl taking care of Peter.  
  
Sirius' eyes narrowed,"Bellatrix, Narcissa,what an unpleasant surprise. And who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle not that you should care, traitor!"said Bellatrix coldly.  
  
"Five against two? That's definitely not fair! Let's even it out shall we?"  
  
"Expeliarmus!"Lily sent Bellatrix flying while she was distracted,"back off or I snap her wand in half!"  
  
They did.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked back into the compartment, Lily pausing to throw back Bellatrix's wand.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"They walked and started calling me a Mudblod. What's that?"  
  
"They called you a WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius exclaimed with a murderous look in his eyes. "When I get my hands on that STUPID cousin of mine she won't live to see another day!!!"  
  
"A mudblood is a very foul name for a person with parents who are of muggle heratige." James explained. "Wait WAT!!! Your cousin? Sirius, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Cuz I wish she didn't exist."  
  
"Alright peoplez, calm down. I didn't even know wat it meant, so wats the point in even getting mad. This time I'll let her slide, but if I get that again, I will be the one to hurt her, I will look up spells that you won't even know. I know I don't know anything about this world yet, but once I get used to it, I will stop at nothing to protect my friends. BTW, do you want to be friends?" Lily rambled.  
  
"Sure that'd be nice." James said.  
  
"The most handsome and noble and innocent Sirius Black at your service!" Sirius exclaimed with a very overdone bow.  
  
"I'm Remus." Remus said shyly.  
  
Right before the boys were going to teach Lily how to play Exploding Snap, a girl with long, chestnut brown hair walked in. She had stunning blue eyes that could have entranced anyone who they wanted to. "Hi everyone, do you mind if I sit here? My sister wont let me sit with her. I'm Serenity Nightingale by the way." The girl said.  
  
"Sure, I'm Lily Evans, that's James Potter with the glasses and messy hair, the guy who looks really odd with black hair is Sirius Black, and the guy with the brown hair is Remus Lupin.  
  
"HEY!!!" Sirius exclaimed, "I can speak for myself." He turned to Serenity, "I am the chivalrous, noble, kind and HANDSOME Sirius Black."  
  
"Modest now aren't we." Serenity said.  
  
"I see you've been blessed with the gift of sarcasm. I think everyone here is sarcastic except Lily,"Remus said.  
  
"I'm just being polite!"  
  
Pretty soon, the 5 eleven year olds were talking, laughing, and playing a very intense game of Exploding Snap in which Sirius lost his eyebrows, when they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Once the train had stopped, the first years were ushered to the lakeside by a gigantic man who said his name was Hagrid. During the ride to the castle, Sirius had decided that James would enjoy a dip in the icy water. James returned the favor by dragging Sirius into the water, causing the boat to capcize and empty Remus and Peter into the lake with them. Unfortunately for them, Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, saw them as they entered the castle and forcefully took them to the hospital winng to dry off. The other first years were taken into the Great Hall where they had been told about the houses, heard the sorting hats song, and were now ready to be sorted.  
  
"When your name is called, you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head."  
  
"Abbot, John"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Allan, Alice"  
  
"Gryfindor!"  
  
"Black, Bellatrix"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Black, Narcissa"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
"BLACK, SIRIUS"  
  
"Here I am Professor!" cried a half dried Sirius, running into the Great Hall, James , Remus and Peter close behind him.  
  
"WHERE were you?"  
  
"Hospital Wing, just managed to escape."  
  
"Well go on then."  
  
"Gryfindor!"  
  
"Evans, Lily" "Gryfindor!"(i wanted to put her in ravenclaw but that would make things complicated)  
  
By the end of the sorting, Linda Grayson, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Serenity Nightingale, Peter Pettigrew, Rose Planter, and James Potter had been added to Gryfindor. Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his annual speech.  
  
"Welcome back students and welcome to Hogwarts to the new ones! i just have a few quick notices, first, the forbidden forest is OUT OF LIMITS, students please try to remember that. Second, a tree has been planted on the grounds, please stay away from it, it's a Whomping Willow and will attack anyone who comes near it. With that said, Oddwick, tickle, bubble, and schwik!" Dumbledore said and clapped his hands. Food magically appeared in the plates in front of them.  
  
James and Sirius were definately looking forward to the many more feasts... THEY WERE PIGS!!!!  
  
After an excellent meal, the first went to bed and were asleep before they even noticed their roommates. Volcano6665 najeeb 


	2. the first prankch2

AN: This is our ch.2 hope u like it. I'm sorry if we take long to update. Btw, t/n means tara's note and d/n means dolly's note  
  
Now u great reviewers:  
  
SiriusLover: we fixed the mix up  
  
I ROX: thanx 4 that excellent piece of advice. DOLLY should listen to it(glares in her lazy friends direction)  
  
Jamesflower: thanx SOOO much, we're really glad ur bearing w/ us  
  
Bombshell: thanx for saying that we're SIRIUSLY brilliant. hehe we'll try to update again soon.  
  
hr  
  
Although her name suggested otherwise, Serenity Nightingale could not sing if it would save her life. She was however, an early riser. Her four roomates found both these things out at five the next morning.  
  
"Shut up!" cried Linda, throwing a pillow at Serenity's face, which was soon followed by three more when she did not stop.  
  
"Do I HAVE to get up now? I mean its only... FIVEOCLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING!!!" screamed Lily.  
  
"Shhhh Lily you don't want to wake the rest of Hogwarts up at this unholy hour," reasoned Alice.  
  
"If I have to be up up this early, so does everyone else!" retorted Lily.  
  
"If you ever wake us up before seven thirty on a weekday and before ten on a weekend, we will... we will... oh! I dont know what we'll do, but you will regret it!" threatened Rose.  
  
"Sheesh! I didn't mean to wake you up, I just felt like singing. I do it almost every morning."  
  
"Your poor poor family!"  
  
"They sing even worse than I do, if that's possible! Well now that we're up we might as well go down to breakfast," Serenity defended herself.  
  
"Are you kidding? The house elves aren't even up yet!"  
  
"So now what do we do?"asked Lily grumpily.  
  
"I know! We can go wake up the boys!"  
  
"If I haven't already woken them up!"  
  
Lily and Linda went out the door and in the direction of the boys' dormitory. Serenity shrugged and followed them. Rose and Alice decided to stay and get acquainted.  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!!" screamed the trio as they entered the boys' dorm.  
  
"You don't have to scream, im already up" moaned a sickly looking boy with light brown hair and honey colored eyes,"that horrible singing woke me"  
  
Linda cocked her head,"You heard it from all the way over here?!"  
  
"I have good hearing"  
  
"Your roomates dont" said Lily,"our screaming didnt even wake them up!"  
  
"We could pour cold water over them," suggested serenity  
  
"Anyone know a useful spell?"  
  
"I do. I read about it in 'The Basic Book of Spells'. Aquatus." Lily said, poiting her wand at a boy with auburn hair and freckles.  
  
"Yowch! That was hot!"  
  
"Oops, I dont think I have control over the temperature yet"  
  
"Well then we need to wake everyone else up a different way. How about..."  
  
The three looked at each other and grinned. They walked to a bed with a small blond haired boy, picked up his matress, and tipped it over. The boy mumbled something and went to the rest room. The girls then proceeded to do the same to a boy with messy jet black hair(guess who!) and got a more satisfying result.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" asked the boy glaring.  
  
They shrugged."We decided it was high you guys got up!"  
  
A slow grin spread over his face when he saw who had not been awakened yet.  
  
"Bet you cant wake Sirius up"  
  
"Bet we can"  
  
But they couldnt. Try as they might, Sirius Black would not wake up.  
  
"We give up"they told James resignedly.  
  
"Oy, Sirius! I've got food!"  
  
"Where where!" Sirius scrambeled out of bed. "Give me some PLEASE!" he begged like a dog.  
  
Everyone else in the room stared, then burst out laughing all at once.  
  
They went downstairs and met Alice and Rose. Right before they all started introducing themselves to each other, James noticed that Lily and Rose looked exactly alike..."HOLY SHI-TAKE MUSHROOMS!!!!!!!!"(dollys little addition. she likes shitake mushrooms and doesnt think james shud say shit)  
  
"Wat??? Wats with everyone yelling today?" Alice complained  
  
"I'm seeing doubles!" He was pointing at Lily and Rose. Everyone turned to look at them. A couple of woahs and why didn't you tell us's were spoken.  
  
"I've never met her until yesterday." Lily said slowly and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "OUCH! Ok, now that i know that i'm not dreaming...uhhh... i don't know your name."  
  
"It's Rose"  
  
"Ok, Rose, I'm Lily, do u have any clue watsoever about why we look the same?" Lily said just as shocked as everyone else.  
  
"No, I don't," she answered after a pause,"it's probably just a coincidince. A very unusual one!"  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied with that explanation and she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The boys went down to breakfast but the girls decided it was still too early. They were almost at the great hall when they heard a shout  
  
"Hey mudblood lovers!"  
  
Sirius was the only one who didn't turn around.  
  
"Leave us alone Narcissa. We didn't do anything to you."  
  
"And why would I do that you little traitor? Hanging around with mudblood's, a DISGRACE to the family name."  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I HANG AROUND WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY NICE AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID PUREBLOOD NONSENCE DOES NOT MEAN I AM A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME. I DON'T CARE IF MOTHER DISOWNS ME BECAUSE I'M NOT A SLYTHERIN, I DON'T CARE. DON'T YOU GET IT?!?! I DON'T GIVE A FU-!"  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! Mind your language, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
After reaching the table, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (the blond boy), Alice, Lily, Serenity, Linda, Rose, and Frank were trying to figure out what to do to Narcissa as pay back. After much arguing, they decided to simply put dungbombs into her bag, because they currently didn't know many spells.  
  
Later that morning, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Linda put thier plan into action.(The others thought it best not to get into trouble the first day of school) They were all stationed at convenientspots along the hall waiting for Narcissa, except for Sirius who was trailing her from behind. When she reached a certain spot, Sirius threw a dungbomb and ducked into an empty classroom. As she turned round in surprise, Linda, positioned at the front threw another one over her shoulder and continued walking in the other direction. Remus, stationed at the left and slightly behind her threw another and disappeared in the crowd. On the other side, Peter threw his and bent down, pretending to be tying a shoelace. Unfortunately, Narcissa was much smarter than she looked, and did not turn around this time, therefore seeing James throw his dungbomb(sry if that is unclear, i cudnt think of any other way to put it.) She ran off to complain to her head of house. (d/n:DUN DUN DUN!!!! sry, had to do that...) 


	3. THE END!

Sorry, this story basically is nonexistant anymore... we don't have the time or patience to continue writing this... sorry... love, Tara and Dolly

Ps: we may write another one...

Now for some story content...

The Great Glass Orb exploded and they all lived happily ever after... (d/n: I've always wanted to write that in a story)


End file.
